Angel
by 99-tinkerbell-lover
Summary: A little girl comes from the future with a book about her mother which the Greek gods have to read. Her name is Angel and she is the daughter of Apollo and fem percy Jackson. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in the series except my characters. Unfortunately. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Percy is girl and a goddess. Her daughter goes into the past to read about her mother's stories before she became a goddess. Percy's married to Apollo in the future.**

**The second war never happened and the Romans and Greeks don't know about each other. Uncle P is Poseidon.**

**Characters:**

**-the 12 Olympian gods (from the past)**

**-Hades, Persephone, Triton, Amphitrite, Hestia (from the past)**

**-Angel and Percy (from the future)**

**On Olympus 1993(6 years before Percy was born)**

The 12 Olympian Gods plus Hades, Persephone, Triton and Amphitrite and Hestia. Were all gathered on Olympus and were arguing with each other when a flash appeared and a little girl stood in the middle of the room. She looked about 3 or 4.

**Apollo POV**

I looked over at the girl and was stunned. She was beautiful. Her hair was sun kissed blond and fell down her back in waves. She had a good tan and a small cute nose with a spray of freckles across her nose. She was small and slim. But what really caught his attention were her eyes. They were sparkling green, vivid green that swirled with blue. Vibrant and gorgeous. She was adorable and looked like an angel. She was wearing a green flowy dress that made her big green doe-like eyes stand out. She also had a simple necklace with a sun and a sea shell on it. She also had a simple tiara on her it was the same colour of her eyes. She smiled a blinding smile showing all her small pearly white teeth.

"Who are you?" Asked dad loudly. I expected her to cower in fear but instead she smiled. Uncle P glared at dad.

"My name is Angel." She said her voice like a melody.

"She's adorable." Aphrodite cooed.

"What are you doing here Angel?" Asked Poseidon softly.

Instead of answering she went to Athena and gave her the paper and book she had in her small hands. Athena smiled at the little girl in front of her.

_Dear gods_

_We have sent a person from the future to read about her mother. One of the greatest heroes the world has ever had. Her mother will be coming in a little while. You will read 5 books about her life as a demigod. Apollo watch over Angel. _

_The fates._

"Are you a demigod Angel?" Asked Athena. Angel shook her head no. She then came over and sat on my lap her back to my chest. As I wrapped my arms around her small body i couldn't help but smile. Zeus cleared his throat.

"Well let's begin reading." He said.

Athena nodded and started to read.

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - The lightning thief **read Athena

**I accidently vaporize my pre-algebra teacher**

Everyone looked at Angel amused.

"How do you accidently vaporize someone?" Hermes asked.

"Daddy says mommy's special like that." She said in her babyish voice. Everyone smiled at her. It's impossible not to.

"Who's your daddy princess?" I asked. I don't know why I called her princess it just felt right.

"You're my daddy silly." She giggles. I was shocked and I could tell the other gods were too.

"Ummm what year were you born?" I asked.

"2018."

"You're a goddess right?" Asked Hermes.

"Yeah like mommy. Mommy married daddy after she became a goddess. Then I came and now mommy's having another baby. Daddy says it's a boy but mommy says it's a girl." She said rambling. I was stunned. _I got married?_

"Well it looks like someone tied the knot!" Shouted Ares. Aphrodite squealed and started jumping up and down on her throne.

"Let's just keep reading when her mother comes will ask questions." Said Athena and carried on reading.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood if your reading this because you think you might be one my advice is: Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mum or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Not going to work for long." Said Athena.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Yes."

**It's scary**

"Yes."

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in nasty painful ways.**

"And ye-"

"Shut up Hermes!" Shouted Artemis. She kept looking from me to my little girl. _Whoa where did the my come from._

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because its fiction, then great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us.**

"She makes our kids sound like a gang." Said Hermes amused. Angel giggled.

**And one you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Who?" Asked Ares.

"The monsters you dimwit." I said making Angel giggle.

"You wanna go pretty boy?" He growled standing up.

"Ares sit down! Apollo has his daughter on his lap you are not going to start a fight." Said uncle P sternly.

"Ares just sit down." Said Zeus. Ares grumbled and sat down.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You d-" Started Hermes but stopped when I glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Uncle Hermes's scared." Giggled Angel in her babyish voice. The goddesses started cooing. And the gods were all smiling at her.

"Uncle Hermes? I like the sound of that. Do you have names for all of us?" Asked Hermes.

"Yeah there's granddad Poseidon, granddad Zeus, Granddad Hades, grammar Hera, Grammar Amphitrite, Grammar Hestia, Grammar Demeter, Grammar Persephone, aunty Aphrodite, aunty Artemis, uncle Hermes, uncle Ares, uncle D, Uncle Hephaestus, Uncle Triton, daddy and mommy." She said. Everyone was smiling warmly at her.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"My Mommy!" Yelled Angel making everyone chuckle.

**Well my full name is Persephone Jackson. But if you ever call me by my full name you're going to regret it. **

"I bet she can't even hold a sword." Snorted Ares. My anger was boiling.

"Mommy's the best swordsman in centuries." Said Angel looking at Ares straight in the eyes. I smiled proudly. My kid was brilliant. Everyone else looked stunned.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancey Academy, private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

"Is she troubled?" I asked.

**Am I a troubled kid?**

I blushed making the god's chuckle and Aphrodite start cooing again.

**Hell yeah!**

Everyone laughed

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to proof it, but things really started going bad last May, when our grade six class took a field trip to Manhattan-twenty-eight-mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading for the Metropolitan museum of art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"It sounds like fun." Said Athena excitedly.

"No it sounds like torture." Said Poseidon. Most the Gods and Angel agreed while the goddesses rolled their eyes.

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

Everyone laughed again.

**Most Yancey field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he was cool, but he told stories and jokes and would let us play games in class. **

"It's Chiron." Said Dionysus.

"Chiron only goes when the demigod is very powerful." Said Athena. Everyone looked at the big three.

"So my future wife is a daughter of the big three?" I asked.

"Probably." Replied Athena at the same time Angel said. "Yes." I nodded. This was a lot to take in.

**He also had this awesome collection of Roman armour and weapon, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me too sleep.**

"SHE SLEPT IN CLASS." Shouted Athena outraged.

"Demigods have ADHD and dyslexia lay off!" I said loudly.

**Artemis POV **

Saying Apollo looked mad was an understatement. Athena wisely shut up. I couldn't help but notice that my brother acted more responsible around Angel. I can't believe he got married in the future. Angel looked a lot like her father and it was adorable how they were around each other. She had his blond hair and mouth. She has the melody in her voice like him. Her personality is like him as well. She's bubbly and bright and makes people smile. She also had an aura of kindness and love.

**I hoped the trip would be ok. At least, I hoped for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Granddad says Im a troublemaker like mommy and daddy." Said Angel pouting. Everyone chuckled. My brother smiled at his daughter lovingly and she snuggled into him.

**Boy was I wrong.**

Everyone chuckled or at least smiled.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my Fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a revolutionary war cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus but of course, I got expelled anyway.**

Everyone started laughing.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school we took a behind-the-scenes tour Marine world shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

Everyone laughed again.

"I love swimming!" Yelled Angel smiling brightly. _Hmmmmm…._

**And the time before that... well you get the idea.**

"You wife sounds awesome!" Said Hermes. My Brother gave Hermes a look that clearly said _back off she's mine_. Im not Aphrodite but I could tell that he liked this woman already. Hermes put his hands up in surrender making Angel giggle.

**This trip I was determined to be good. All the way into the city I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my in the back of the head with chinks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

Aphrodite looked green.

**Grover was an easy target.**

"He's not anymore. Uncle Grover is the lord of the wild now." Said Angel like it was nothing. Everyone's eyes went wide but we came to a mutual agreement not to ask yet. It's better to ask her mother.

**He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated.**

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of Aunty Thalia." Angel said looking a bit sad and that made the whole room look dull but then brightened up as did the room. It was weird how she could change her mood that fast. I looked over at Athena and she had a calculative look on her face as she looked at Angel.

**He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and a start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he has some kind of muscular disease. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should have seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Definitely Grover." Said Dionysus fondly.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich which stuck to his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her cause I was already on probation. The headmaster threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

Apollo and Angel frowned at the book with identical frowns.

"**I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Do it!" Shouted Ares. Aphrodite hit him over the head with her Gucci hang bag and glared at him.

"You're talking to a book Ares." I said making him glare at me. Poseidon gave him a look that would make Kronos run for his mommy so Ares stopped glaring and looked at the floor. I saw all the god's shiver at the look and even I had to supress shudder. Angel looked unfazed. _Damn she's good._

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's ok. I like peanut butter."**

"Not as much as Uncle Tyson!" Shouted Angel gleefully.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"**That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back down to my seat.**

Ares pouted.

"**Your already on probation," He reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it, I wished that id decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

Ares nodded in agreement.

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

Apollo paled and I put my hand on his arm. He looked at me and sent me a thankful smile.

**Mr. Brunner led the tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer." Said Athena softly as if not to upset Apollo.

**He gathered us around a thirteen foot tall column with a big sphinx on top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a steel, for a girl our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting but everyone around me was talking and every time I told them to shut up, the other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"She sounds familiar." Said Persephone. She turned to Hades who was wide eyed.

"How is she still alive?" He said. Apollo paled and was holding onto his daughter for dear life.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Asked a frantic Apollo.

"It's a fury. It's Alecto." Said Hades. The gods gasped. Apollo looked worried and murderous at the same time.

"If she gets even a small scratch on her I will make Tartarus look like a tea party." Said Apollo menacing.

"Mommy's very strong and she makes good cookies." Said Angel reassuring her dad. Everyone smiled at her. She was so adorable.

**She was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

Ares smiled evilly.

**She had come to Yancy half way through the year, when our last maths teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Yeah right." Muttered Hermes.

**From her first day she loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was a devils spawn.**

"Mommy says that's uncle Nico." Said Angel.

"Is he a son of Hades?" Asked Athena. Angel nodded but before the big three could start arguing. She started talking.

"All the big three broke the oath so you can't shout at each other." Said Angel smartly.

"Your very smart princess." Said Apollo smiling down at his daughter. Angel blushed.

"Thank you daddy." She said and kissed him on his cheek. I couldn't help but coo at the cuteness and I knew the other goddesses were doing the same.

**She would point her crooked finger at me, and say "Now, Honey." real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after school detention for a month.**

Apollo frowned.

**One time, after she made me erase out of an old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"TACT! Where's your tact?" Shouted Apollo worried. I have never seen Apollo so worried. But then again I never thought he'd settle down.

**Mr Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the steel, and I turned around and said, "Will you just **_**shut**_** up?"**

"GO PERCY!" Shouted Hermes.

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course." Said Triton shaking his head.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped the story.**

"**Miss. Jackson," He said. "Did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the steel. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kid's right?"**

The gods who had been stuck in that situation groaned.

"**Yes." Mr. Brunner, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…"**

"**Well…" I racked my brain to remember.**

"**Kronos was the king God-****"**

"GOD!" Shouted Zeus outraged.

"She doesn't know about us so shut it! You are such a drama queen. Chiron will correct her." Said Poseidon. Zeus new better than to argue with Poseidon. Even though Poseidon wasn't the king of the god's or the oldest of them he was the most powerful. Apollo smirked and the rest of the god's were trying not to laugh. Hades was chuckling at the look at his younger brother's face.

**Apollo POV**

"**God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

Uncle P gave dad a smug look which dad ignored. I heard Angel's stomach rumble so I made a plate of cookies appear. She looked at them then turned to me.

"Daddy can you make them blue?" She asked giving me the puppy eyes. I found the request strange but i couldn't resist her puppy eyes so I made them blue. She smiled and started eating. Everyone was smiling at Angel.

"**Titan," I corrected myself. "And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the Gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-****"**

"Ewwwww!" Said Aphrodite a bit green.

"**Ewwwww!" Said a girl behind me.**

Aphrodite blushed.

"**-and so there was a big fight between the Gods and Titans," I continued. "And the Gods won."**

"Well that was simple." Said Hephaestus.

"That's my mommy." Said Angel smiling at Hephaestus. Hephaestus looked surprised but smiled back.

**Some snickers from the group.**

"Why?" I asked confused. Hermes shrugged.

"Mortals are weird." He said.

"Grammar Sally isn't she's kind and Aunty Rachel is a mortal but mommy says she's special because she's the oracle." Said Angel matter-of-factly.

"Is Sally your mommy's mom?" Asked Athena softly. Angela nodded smiling at Athena.

"There's a new oracle?" Asked Artemis. Angel nodded again.

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like were going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job application, ****'****please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"I think there's a question like that to work at the entrance of Olympus." Said Hermes thoughtfully.

"**And why, Miss. Jackson," Mr. Brunner said. "To paraphrase Mrs Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted." Said Hermes and Ares.

"**Busted." Muttered Grover.**

Hermes and Ares looked horrified.

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"Or horse ears." Said Hades.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know sir."**

"**I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half-credit, Miss. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge the other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" **

"How is that a _happy_ note?" Asked a green Aphrodite.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"They are." Said Artemis.

"Mommy says not all of them are bad and you can't hate them all because the one you met was mean. Mommy say's everyone deserves a second chance." Angel said. She was so smart. Athena smiled at my girl and Artemis was thinking deeply.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Miss Jackson."**

"Oh uh." Said Hermes. I gave him a look that said _you're not helping._

**I knew what was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned towards Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"**You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

"About the titans?" I asked.

"**About the titans?" **

I blushed and the gods laughed.

"**About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"**Oh."**

Everyone chuckled.

"**What you learn from me," He said. "Is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"It's for the best." said Athena.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armour and shouted: "What ho!" **

"What ho?" Asked Hermes making Angel giggle. Her laugh was like bells and was contagious.

**And challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. **

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everyone else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and have never made above a C- in my life. No- he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. **

I nodded in agreement. It was hard.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"He probably was." Said Artemis sadly.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered at the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

Everyone glanced at Zeus. I felt a tug and looked down at Angel.

"Can I have more cookies daddy?" She asked her beautiful eyes sparkling.

I smiled and made more blue cookies appear. She grinned and started eating again.

**I figured it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfire from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

**Nobody's POV**

Now everyone looked at Zeus and Poseidon.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with lunchables crackers. **

Most gods shook their heads frowning.

"That's not nice." Said Angel making the gods stop frowning and smile.

**Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

Everybody raised their eyebrows at Hermes who put his hands up and frantically shook his head.

"She's not mine." He said quickly making the other gods chuckle

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were form that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. **

"**Detention?" Grover asked.**

"Not from Chiron." Said Apollo smiling at his daughter who was chewing on blue cookies, crumbles going down her chin cutely. He whipped her mouth and she smiled her mumbling a _thank you _around the cookie in her mouth.

"**Nah," I said. "Not from Mr. Brunner. I just wish he'd lay of me some times. I mean- Im not a genius."**

Apollo glared daring anybody to say something against her intelligence.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said. "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone laughed at the satyr's comment.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him have it.**

"Mommy's kind." Said Angel smiling widely as everyone smiled at her.

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about mum's apartment, only a little way uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to get kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

The goddesses cooed.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicap ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table. **

Hephaestus perked up his eyes lighting up with excitement which Aphrodite secretly thought was adorable.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she got tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half eaten-lunch in Grover's lap.**

The gods frowned.

"**Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if someone had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos. **

Everyone chuckled as Angel giggled cutely.

**I tried to stay cool. **

Angel shook her head.

"It doesn't work." She said to answer the questioning looks.

**The counsellor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your anger." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

Everyone looked at Poseidon suspiciously and Amphitrite didn't seem that happy.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain screaming. "Percy pushed me!"**

Everyone carried on looking at Poseidon now more suspicious.

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering:**

"**Did you see-"**

"**-The water-"**

"**-Like it grabbed her-"**

"POSEIDON YOU BROKE THE OATH! I SHOULD KILL YOUR CHILD-" Shouted Zeus but before he could carry on or Poseidon retaliates a big flash appeared in the middle of the throne room. Apollo shielded his daughter's eyes as everyone else averted their eyes. When the light died down there in the middle of the room stood a woman.

**Apollo POV**

My mouth dropped open when I saw the woman. I could feel my eyes widen. The woman's hair was pitch black and wavy as it fell down to mid back. It framed her heart shaped face and made her rouge lips stand out more. Her skin was flawless and pale giving her an angelic look. Her small cute nose was sprayed with freckles that gave her the look of innocence. She had long dark thick eyelashes. But what really caught his attention were her eyes. They were the same as Angels, sparkling green, vivid green that swirled with blue. Vibrant, gorgeous yet very powerful. Her eyes held huge amounts of love, trust and kindness. I looked at the rest ok her. Her neck was long and slender. She was smaller than average and had a gorgeous body. She wore a sea-green dress that was tight around her breasts then loose and flowed down her body till just under her knee. Her dress also went over the big bump on her stomach that made her look more beautiful in my opinion. She grinned showing her pearly white teeth and her breath taking smile.

"The Fates have sent me here to read with you and they told me to tell you Uncle Zeus that you can't kill younger me unless you want to fade and you have two illegal children so don't start whining," Zeus paled. "My name is Percy daughter of Poseidon, wife of Apollo, Goddess of Heroes, Tides, volcanoes, Loyalty and swordsmanship and mother of Angel. Now let's carry on shall we?" She said her voice smooth and enchanting. She came over to me and picked a now sleeping Angel up then sat herself on my lap, snuggling into my chest. I didn't have any objections so I put my arms around my girls smiling like a fool. Poseidon smiled at Percy while Amphitrite glared and Triton looked neutral. Athena cleared her throat getting everyone's attention and carried on reading.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. **

"I always am." I heard Percy grumble and couldn't help but chuckle.

**As soon as Mrs. Dodd's made sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodd's turned on me. There was triumph in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. **

"I had." Percy said. I was starting to get worried and I knew Poseidon was as well.

"**Now honey-"**

"**I know." I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"NO! That's the wrong thing to say." Hermes scolded. Percy gave him an amused smile which made me jealous until Percy turned around and pecked me on the lips. I smiled brightly feeling amazing just because of one small kiss.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

Hermes nodded his head in agreement as everyone else shook their heads at him.

"**Come with me." Mrs. Dodd's said.**

"**Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

Percy smiled at the mention of Grover.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

Hades smirked until Poseidon and I glared at him.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

"**I don't think so, Mr Underwood," She said.**

"**But-"**

"**You-will-stay-here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

"**It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

"**Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

I felt Percy shiver and I held her tighter. The first monster was always scarier.

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

If it was anything like Poseidon's then I didn't want to get on my future wife's bad side.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. **

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"She has super speed." Said Hades.

**I have a lot of moment like that, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the black behind it. The school counsellor told me this was part of my ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

Most gods groaned.

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

I growled angrily, my wife is more important than ANY novel.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. But apparently that wasn't the plan. **

Another round of groans. Percy smiled sheepishly.

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. **

"The irony." Drawled Dionysus.

**Except for us the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of the big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. **

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverise it…**

"She probably did." Artemis said.

"**You've been given us problems, honey," She said.**

**I did the safe thing.**

I sighed in relief.

**I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you could get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

Everyone groaned again. I looked at Angel and saw that she was still sleeping. She sleeps like a rock. Then again so do i.

**I said. "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

I glared at dad.

"**We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"Pain?" I squeaked as Poseidon paled.

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think about was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. **

Hermes chuckled.

**Or maybe they'd realised I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the internet without ever reading the book and now they're going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

There were a few chuckles and a look of disapproval from Athena.

"**Well?" She demanded.**

"**Ma'am, I don't…"**

"**Your time is up," She hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shrivelled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

Many gods glared at Hades who put his hand up in surrender.

"In my defence, this is in the future so I haven't done it yet." he said.

**Then things got even stranger.**

"How strange can they get?" I asked.

"A lot." Percy said smiling.

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. **

"**What ho, Percy!" He shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. Mrs. Dodds spun towards me with a murderous look in his eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so and I almost dropped the sword. She snarled, "Die, honey!" And she flew straight at me.**

Everyone sucked in a breath.

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. **

"That's natural?" Asked Demeter. Percy nodded her head.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she was made of water.**

**Hisss!**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan.**

Everyone sighed in relief and I felt Percy snuggling deeper into my chest. My hand was subconsciously rubbing her rounded stomach making Percy sigh contentedly.

**She exploded into yellow dust, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

I felt Percy shiver.

**I was alone.**

Poseidon's colour started coming back.

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

"The mist." Said Athena.

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushroom or something. **

Hermes and Ares chuckled.

**Had I imagined the whole thing? I went outside. It started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt." **

"Who?" Said Triton and Poseidon.

**I said, "Who?"**

Triton and Poseidon smiled at Percy who happily grinned back.

"**Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

Hermes groaned.

"**Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." **

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

Everyone looked at Zeus again.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensils in the future, Miss. Jackson."**

Some gods chuckled at Chiron's words.

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

"**Sir," I said. "Where's Mrs. Dodds." **

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"**The other chaperon. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?" **

"Done." Said Athena.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Done." Said Athena._  
"Now Chiron can lie." Hermes said proudly. The gods rolled their eyes but smiled anyway.  
"Who'd like to read?" Asked Athena.  
"I will." Said Artemis. Athena handed her the book. Artemis opened the book.

"Actually could we have lunch first," Percy said patting her swollen stomach. "The little ones are hungry."

Percy got up as did I with Angel in my arms. I shook my head thinking I heard her wrong but apparently I wasn't the only one.

"Little _ones_?" Asked Artemis.

Percy smiled brightly, her hand on her stomach. "Yes, I'm having twin boys. Apollo was right when he guessed I was having a boy."

I froze completely my eyes on her stomach. Twins. Two. Twin boys. Two boys. I was already father to a beautiful girl and was going to be the father to two boys. My boys. I was finally going to get the chance to raise my children and interact with them. I felt a hand on my cheek and looked up to see Percy smiling at me. I felt wetness on my cheek and realised I had been crying but before I could say anything a pair of soft lips met mine in a sweet kiss. When we parted Percy was smiling at me and I felt completely dazed until I felt Angel start to stir. I looked down at Angel who was rubbing her eyes and yawning. She blinked a couple of times before she saw Percy and yelled "Mommy!" Throwing herself into her mother arms. Percy laughed hugging Angel close and kissing her forehead before putting her down. Angel's stomach roared loudly making everyone laugh. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I realised that everyone was still in the room.

"Let's go eat then Little Pearl." Said Poseidon grabbing Angel's hand and taking her to the kitchen.

"Can we have blue pasta grandpa?" Said Angel. Poseidon nodded picking Angel up.

The other Gods followed until it was just me and Percy. She grabbed my hands and put them on her stomach. I could feel the kicks on my hand.

"I'm 9 months right now and they're both very healthy little boys. Our little boys." She said looking at me with her beautiful eyes. I smiled rubbing her stomach slowly.

"Come on let's go," I said finally finding my voice. "We need to feed the little ones." I grabbed her hand as I kissed her on her forehead and pulled her against my side as we walked to the kitchen.

Everyone ate blue pasta and blue ice cream while Percy had blue watermelons in her pasta and blue waffles in her ice cream. I thought the blue watermelons in the pasta was a weird craving but Percy said that they were one of her least crazy cravings.

Normal POV

The gods walked back into the throne room laughing and talking. Hestia smiled at her family finally acting like a family. Artemis picked the book up that she'd left on her throne. Apollo sat down pulling Percy and Angel onto his lap.

Artemis opened the book and began reading.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this story!**

**I love feedback and I will take in any suggestions!**

**Please check out my other stories on or Quotev. My Quotev name is Random queen and Jessie's girl.**

**Just a question, how do you follow people back? Is that even a thing?**


End file.
